iPOD challenge How Rose and Score Fall in Love
by Ashabadash
Summary: obviously Rose/Score, iPod challenge that was loads of fun, 10 drabbles on how Rose and Scorpius fell for eachother REVIEW and get a virtual COOKIE!


IPod challenge.

Directions  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

_**Scorpius/Rose is my pairing**_

* * *

**1: Hum Hallelujah – Fall Out Boy**

I am the dreamer and you are the dream, Rose. No one wanted us to be together, it was so wrong it was right. Those other girls, the stuck up Slytherins my father approved of, I just thought I loved them, I was told to love them, but it was just how they looked in the light. I know now it's you I love Rose. It's you.

**2. Tomorrow – Lillix**

Today is just like all the other days. I see you with all those other girls, a new one each week, and I say it doesn't bother me. I don't mind. I just move on to all the tomorrows, wake up, put on my makeup, and tell everyone I'll be okay…

I've hit rock bottom, falling for a Malfoy of all people, I can't take this anymore. You've driven me mad Scorpius Malfoy! Al has noticed, he confronted me, but all I could say is that I'll be okay.

Tomorrow's another day.

**3. Unforgettable – Nat King Cole**

Scorpius Malfoy looked at Rose from across the great hall at the Yule Ball. He spent the whole summer trying to forget everything about that red haired Weasley girl. How she beat his test scores for the past three years, how she out did everyone in the last Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, how beautiful she looks in blue, like tonight, even though Scorpius had only ever seen her in the normal Gryffindor red.

He shook his head, he couldn't think of her like that. But he found himself standing up and walking over to Rose. "You want to dance Weasley?" he asked.

He would never forget how his heart stopped when she nodded yes.

_(Oh the next one will be good!)_

**4. Every Other Time – LFO**

Scorpius and Rose never really were the talking things out type of people. They fought so often that it was said their arguments could rival those of her parents' school days. Scorpius always hated how it was always over stupid little things. Sometimes black, sometimes white, Usually he was the one who ended up being wrong, she could always twist it so that it was his fault.

When they weren't fighting, they were perfect for each other, crazy kids in love, against all the odds. But every once and a while, she'd storm off in some huff, always in a better mood by dinner.

Every other time or so, Scorpius won an argument. He hated that they fought, but he truly did love her.

Every other time.

**5. How To Save A Life – The Fray**

Rose received the urgent owl, and in the middle of the night, she climbed out of her bedroom window and climbed up to her roof, sitting for a good ten minutes before he flew in, landing on the roof a few feet away. "Scorpius, what's so wrong that you had to owl me?" she asked, and then he stepped into the light of the moon. "Oh Scorpius…" Rose ran to him and gently hugged him, his face was bruised and bloody; his grandfather must have found out.

"I'll be okay…" Scorpius said, trying not to flinch in pain as Rose hugged him, Lucas beat him pretty good.

"It's all my fault," Rose cried. She wished she knew how to save him, she wished there was something she could do. "It's because I'm a Weasley…"

"No," Scorpius said. "It's because I'm in love with a Weasley…" the he kissed her. "And I'd pick being in love with a Weasley more than escaping this," he gestured to his face.

"I love you too," she said. Then she took his hand in hers and led him down, back through her room and to the living room.

Ron was starting to not be so surprised to find that Malfoy kid on his couch in the mornings.

**6. What You Want – Legally Blonde the Musical** _(how in the world can I do this…..okay I got it…)_

Rose thought she knew what Scorpius wanted in a woman. He saw the girls he had spent his third, fourth, and fifth years with, and she knew that if she wanted him to want her, she'd have to be like them.

So when she got on the train at the beginning of their sixth year, she was the normal Rosie Weasley, Quidditch captain and prefect and book worm. She got a compartment to herself and the transformation began.

A half hour later, Rose stepped out of the compartment and smiled at her reflection in the glass panel. This was for love; nothing could get in the way of that. Her black shirt barely reached her flat midriff, she had done her makeup, looking like the sexy witches in the magazines, her pants were skin tight and her normally bushy red hair was sleek and straight, flowing easily around her shoulder.

"Bloody hell Rose," she passed by Al and his friends. "Wait till Uncle Ron hears about that…"

"He won't," she warned Al, and then she winked and continued to the back compartment where she knew Scorpius would be.

"Rose," Scorpius asked in disbelief. He was alone, for now. Rose simply smirked. "I…wha…wow," he looked her up and down. Usually, Rose was too shy to let people look at her like that, but now she basked in his attention.

"Like what you see," she asked.

"Yea…" Scorpius said, but he didn't sound sure. "But honest," he walked over, a considerable height difference since last semester, and leaned in to whisper in Rose's ear. "I like the old Rose better. That's what I would want…"

**7. Pain – Three Days Grace**

She broke up with him in the middle of their seventh year. He couldn't understand why. He felt numb. His family was overjoyed, going back to setting him up with bimbo's from wealthy or high repudiated families. He was in the back of the Slytherin common room, this new girl's hands all over him, her tongue down her throat, and all he could feel was the pain that it wasn't Rose he was kissing. He like the pain, it was better than the numbness he normally felt these days.

**8. Not While I'm Around – Sweeney Todd the Musical**

Scorpius took Rose by the hand and dragged her out of Malfoy manor, his head fuming. When they were far enough from the manor, he spun her around and hugged her tightly. It was a blood bath in there, figures the Malfoys would invite Rose for dinner only to heckle and torment her.

"No more," he said into her bushy red hair. "Nothing's going to hurt you anymore love, I promise," Rose held onto him tightly and let the tears fall. She was brave during dinner, he was proud of her for that. Scorpius kissed the top of her head. "No one's going to hurt you Rosie, No one's going to dare…" he stepped back and looked her in the eyes. "If they so much as say another word to you, EVER, you'll tell me, won't you Rose?" She nodded. And he smiled and kissed her again, holding her close as the apperated back to the Weasley home.

**9. Gravity – Sara Bareilles**

They always find their way back to each other. He entered the Auror program straight out of Hogwarts, worked under his new mentors, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and got his first mission away less than a year later.

"Be safe won't you?" she made him promise over and over. He promised he would and then he was gone.

He was gone for six months.

Without him, Rose felt like she was just a piece of nothing floating around, nothing to hold her to the ground. Every time a letter came, she always hoped it was him.

Then one Saturday afternoon, he was there, a cut over his right eye, but standing in the doorway, his rucksack over his shoulder. She ran into his arms and she was overwhelmed with the feeling that he had brought her back to earth, he was her gravity and she would never let him go.

**10. When Did You Fall – Chris Rice**

Scorpius looked at Rose's sleeping form, she was smiling, the tell tale signs of a good dream. He kissed her cheek and crawled into bed beside her.

"Scorpius?" she mumbled, he must have woken her.

"Well I sure hope so, unless you were waiting for someone else…" Scorpius teased. She rolled over to look at him properly.

"Only you love," Rose said. "I was thinking…"

"Never a good sign…" Scorpius teased. "I'm only joking, what were you thinking about?"

"When did you fall in love with me?" Rose asked. Scorpius already knew this answer.

"We were 13…"

"Thirteen!"

"Rose, let me talk," Scorpius kissed her. "You had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the only girl remember? And you saw the snitch during the Hufflepuff game, and you got hit off your broom by a bludger and fell, maybe 3 stories to the ground, and in all that falling, you caught the snitch, your broom caught you, and my heart had stopped working for a bloody good, five minutes."

"How did you know you were in love with me though?" Rose asked.

"Because I was beside myself when I thought you had gotten hurt, because if you had gotten hurt, I wouldn't know what to do, I wanted to save you from plummeting to the ground I didn't know what to do…"

"You made the broom fly over and catch me…" Rose comprehended.

"Yup."

"You're always looking out for me, aren't you Malfoy," Rose said, smiling.

"Always baby, forever and ever," then he leaned in and kissed her gently. This is what love truly was.

* * *

**How did you like it. If y'all want some sort of elaboration on any of these drabbles, i MIGHT just do so, Review and let me know! **

**Ashley**


End file.
